Eternal Sleep
by BakurazAngel
Summary: I love Ryou Bakura don't u?! ^.^


_Eternal Sleep  
  
_Ryou Bakura sits with his head on in his hands at a lunch table. Alone. Always alone. No one to talk to or to talk to him. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Yugi and company chatting happily about who knows what?   
  
I could join them... but what would they think? I barely know them, and I'm thinking of walking over there. What would my Yami say...?   
  
A flash of unrivaled agony rushes through Bakura's mind. Shivering, he closes his eyes and waits for the pain to recede. The voice begins to speak. The voice that ultimately controls his life. Bakura trembles with fear of the voice inside of him...  
  
I would say that you're being really exasperating today. Shall I teach you a lesson right here and now? Or later when we're safe at home? Which would you PREFER?!  
  
The tortured boy struggles to escape the painful force the voice brings.  
  
Please... not here. Not where everyone can see you...   
  
Embarrassed of me dog? Ashamed? I might as well do it here just to make you cringe. It's not like you've given me cause NOT to punish you... In fact, you've given me all the cause to punish you. Foolish boy. Did you ever stop to think about the consequences of your sociable nature?  
  
Please... I don't know what you are talking about...  
  
A fresh rush of pain silences his thoughts. Wincing and shaking uncontrollably, Bakura all but collapses to the floor.  
  
DON'T PLAY THE FOOL WITH ME! You know what I'm speaking of. Being friendly with all these... insignificant humans is almost too much for me to bear. You're lucky I didn't punish you there at the arcade. No... I decided to give you your rewards all at once. Tonight...  
  
Remembering the fun he'd had at the arcade yesterday, Bakura groans softly.   
  
I shouldn't have displeased you so...  
  
I know. But you've learned time and again not to cross me. You are still quite guilty. Sneering, the Yami continues. Tonight, you will learn a valuable lesson I believe.  
  
The Yami vanishes with a flash of white light and leaves the boy half blind and terrified.  
Suddenly, Yugi is there behind him.   
  
Is there something wrong Bakura?  
  
No... n-nothing's wrong... I... I'm just tired...   
  
Bakura stands up and walks away leaving Yugi completely confused. Regretting his abruptness already, Bakura whispers to himself.  
  
I'm sorry Yugi... but he... he would have...  
  
Closing his eyes, he walks into Samantha Won who is just entering the cafeteria. smiling, she apologizes.  
  
Oh... I'm sorry...  
  
No... I... it's fine...   
  
Are you alright?   
  
Thinking of the Yami waiting and watching, it is all the tortured boy can do to answer.  
  
Yeah...  
  
Feeling the Yami's anger growing, Bakura turns and walks away. As he nears the door though, someone blocks his path. Looking up, he realizes that she's followed him.  
  
Before you go... um... I was wondering if... uh... well...   
  
Laughing, she looks at the floor.  
  
I was wondering if I could get your name.  
  
Bakura stares at her. Someone was interested in knowing him? Stupid boy... why would she want to know me better? My Yami would never permit it anyway...  
  
Ryou Bakura.  
  
That's cool. I think I've heard about you somewhere. Do you know Yugi? I'm going to sit with his crowd today.  
  
A friend of Yugis?   
  
I know Yugi. But I'm... uh... a loner most of the time.  
  
Smiling sweetly, she lightly touches his arm.  
  
I'm sorry... Can I sit with you tomorrow then? I can talk to you. Then you won't be so lonely.  
  
Fearing hurting her feelings, Bakura nods. The Yami's wrath swells inside of him, and he then realizes that he's never alone... At least not in the sense that she thinks...  
  
Great! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.   
  
As she walks away, searing pain shrouds his vision in mist.   
  
I'm sorry...  
  
You should be! A girl of all people! You know the consequence. Yes... tonight, it'll be SO much more pleasant...  
  
The boy shudders and a frightened tear slides onto the cafeteria floor.  
  
Please...  
  
The presence of the Yami fades, and Bakura is released from the mists. Weeping at what he'd just done, Bakura goes through his classes in a daze. He'd never considered death before. Or suicide. But now, either seemed better then the torture he'd face unwillingly tonight.   
  
*Later (after school at the beach)  
  
Bakura walks over to the edge of the cliff. Shuddering, he takes one fearful step after another. Again, he tries to take off the millennium ring around his neck, and again, the pain is almost suffocating. Leaving it where it lies, he closes his eyes and prepares to jump. But wait! There are footsteps behind him. Turning around fearfully, he sees Samantha behind him. Concerned, she stares at him.  
  
What are you doing? Is there something wrong?   
  
Gazing at the rocks and angry waves below, he answers.  
  
I'm... I'm going to... sit here... and... watch the... uh... sunset... I guess...  
  
The worry draining out of her eyes, she sits with him and looks out into the ocean.  
  
That's what I came up here for. It's pretty. especially in the fall like this.  
  
Scared of the Yami's punishment already, Bakura cannot bear the feelings conflicting inside of him.  
  
Um... yeah...  
  
Turning to stare at him, Samantha wonders what was bothering him to the point of considering suicide.  
  
Are you sure everything's alright?  
  
She knows there's something wrong. I can't afford to stay here. But I want to... But the Yami... Oh... I don't know...  
  
Yeah. Everything's fine... Um... I need to go now. You know... homework and everything. I guess I'll see you at lunch?  
Alright...  
  
Leaving her there, Bakura walks back to his bike and rides to his house. Conflicting emotions surround him as he climbs the stairs to his room. As soon as he shuts the door, he feels as if he is being ripped apart as his Yami separates to stand in front of him...  
  
So dog... are you ready to feel the consequences of my sentence?   
  
Laughing, the Yami grins evilly and awaits Bakura's answer...  
  
Kneeling on the floor, Bakura trembles in fear and answers in barely a whisper.  
  
Yes... I'm ready...  
  
Unsheathing the knife that hung at his side, the Yami kisses it and adoringly licks its edge. Twirling it in a deadly dance, he places two small cuts on Bakura's cheek. Laughing, the Yami skillfully plunges the knife into his arm. As Bakura lets out an agonized scream, the Yami mercilessly extends the wound a few inches more. Repeating this on the other arm, Bakura sinks to the floor feeling nothing but agony. Blood seeps into the carpet and his clothes turning both a violent red. Sheathing the blade and laughing over his host, the Yami speaks again.  
  
Let this be a lesson to you dog. I see that you've tried again to remove the ring. Let me tell you something. It's not working. And I know now that you will not commit suicide to be rid of me. Glaring at him, he continues. Because you've been feeling something recently. Would you mind telling me what it is? As much as I hate to ask you anything, I need to know. It's so repulsive that I can't bear it anymore.  
  
Struggling to speak through the tears, Bakura answers.  
  
It is new to... me as... well... I... don't... know...  
  
Sneering, the Yami kicks him in the stomach.   
  
I think you know EXACTLY what it is. It would do you good to tell me boy. Or must I repeat the lesson again?  
  
Cringing and trembling more, Bakura shakes his head.  
  
A wise decision. Now tell me!  
  
I... it's called... you wouldn't understand...  
  
After saying this, Bakura fills with terror. Knowing that he'd said the wrong thing, he closes his eyes and waits for the blow.  
  
I don't understand now you idiot. I feel as if we will get no farther tonight. Sneering at Bakura, the Yami chides him. You should do your homework or whatever you HUMANS do... I'll be here if you come around. But unless you want more of tonight's lesson, I'd advise you to tell me soon.  
  
Nodding in understanding, Bakura whimpers and closes his eyes. The Yami returns to the ring, and Bakura feels more pain. The pain of his Yami fusing within himself. Barely able to move, Bakura drags himself to his bed. Crawling under the sheets, he thinks over what the Yami had said. What did he mean by an unrecognized feeling exactly? Then, it hits him with such force that makes his head spin. Groaning at the sudden recognizing of what the feeling was, Bakura begins to cry again.   
  
It's so much more worse then I thought. I can't believe I let myself go like this. He will never forgive me now. I've gone too far over the edge.  
  
Fearing the possibility that the Yami has overheard his thoughts, Bakura painfully crawls to the bathroom and cleanses his wounds. Wincing as the pure water touches his bloody wounds, Bakura watches unflinchingly as the cuts close and leave ugly scars on his once unflawed skin. But this was the price he'd had to pay. The scars would disappear in a few days he knew. This was always the case. The blade would leave only the traces to remind him of the pain he would suffer. Shuddering at the evil magic, Bakura crawls into bed and closes his eyes. The wounds may have disappeared, but the searing pain of wounded flesh still remained. Sleep comes all too soon, and the sun rises over a new day.   
  
*At school around noon...  
  
Ryou Bakura walks over to the table that he always sits at. The one in the corner. The one that provides solitude and loneliness. The one that through his eyes seems to provide his downfall as well. As Samantha walks over to him, Bakura feels the unstoppable feelings that rise whenever she is near. Fearing them and the Yami's wrath, Bakura tries to settle them. Still, their presence is there.   
  
Hello Bakura. Is it still alright if I sit with you?  
  
The rest of the cafeteria shifts and seems to stare at him as he swallows uneasily and nods. Forcing a smile, and again suppressing the tidal wave of emotions, he waits for her to speak to him and also for the Yami's anger to make itself known.  
  
Yesterday... I know you were upset about something. Why were you going to... you know... kill yourself?  
  
Looking at her in surprise, Bakura feels as if he's got no choice but to tell her a little of the truth.  
  
Well... someone's been... uh... hurting me...  
  
She stares at him with sympathy and waits for more.  
  
Would it have anything to do with the scars on your face? They weren't there yesterday, but they couldn't have healed into scars overnight... What's going on?  
The boy sighs and opens his mouth to tell her, but the Yami protests angrily. Visions of a blood stained floor and knives float into his memory.   
  
It's nothing. Don't worry about me Samantha.  
  
The name tastes sweet as sugar on his tongue, and he suddenly feels the urge to do something unthinkable. The Yami sends an aura of thoughtfulness to him, and Bakura shivers. What is he thinking of?!  
  
Are you sure? I... uh... don't like seeing people hurt. And... I kinda like you so... even more so.  
  
A rush of the strange feelings creates a sensation like no other throughout his body. Refusing to admit what he knows id true, he tries to smile reassuringly and tells her another lie.  
  
I'm fine. Honestly. I wasn't going to kill myself. But... um... thanks for caring. No one else ever has before.  
  
Wondering how to tell her what he feels without angering his Yami, Bakura sighs with the complexities of it all.  
  
Really? I can't see why...  
  
Blushing, Bakura genuinely smiles for the first time in years. She smiles back and he involuntarily finds himself leaning closer. She closes her eyes and waits. Suddenly, the Yami inside of him sends a pain more intense then anything through his head. Giving a little yelp of shock and agony, Bakura pulls away. His Yami sneers at him with pure venom.  
  
You'd better watch yourself. Now that I've seen what this thing you call is, I'll know it when I see it. You can't hide from me dog. I don't like to be disobeyed. You know that. And you won't if you want to live long enough to see the next sunrise...  
  
The Yami fades away again and Bakura realizes that he's been trembling. He feels a comforting hand on his back and someone speaks to him.  
  
Tell me the truth. What's going on?  
  
Raising his head, a few tears of longing for something that can't be had glisten as they make tracks over his scars. Deeply concerned now, Samantha waits for an answer.  
  
I'll tell you this afternoon. At the beach. Where we were yesterday.  
  
A feeling of protest from the Yami issues, but Bakura continues to resist. You can't stop me he says through his fear. The Yami's anger consumes him, but he chooses to ignore.  
  
Alright. I will meet you after school.  
  
Bakura watches her walk away from him and lays his head on the table. Refusing the Yami's wishes was sure to hurt him that night. And the other wounds still felt fresh. Forcing back the tears, Bakura closes his eyes and thinks about the situation at hand.  
  
*Later (At the beach)  
  
The silver haired boy stares out to sea. The same sea that may have claimed his life yesterday. Shuddering now at the thought, he waits for Samantha. A call turns his head, and she is there sitting behind him. Turning back to face the sea, the longing creates new tears. They are no longer strangers to him. Gently massaging his shoulders, she asks him again about what is wrong.  
  
I... wear a ring... the millennium ring... and...   
  
Unable to go on, Bakura stares wordlessly at the sand under his feet. Samantha goes silent and busies herself with his hair. Leaning into her gentle fingers, Bakura loses himself completely. The world seems to center around the two of them, and the Yami's violent threats seem like a minor problem now. Without saying a word, he pulls her to him. The need for someone to love is too strong to resist. Laying her back on the sand, he gently kisses her lips and delights at the sweetness of it. Opening his eyes, he sees her smiling back at him and feels his heart melting. Playfully running his fingers through her hair, he kisses her again. The sunset's golden glow illuminates them as they shine with the already radiant love that they share. Deep within, he feels the Yami raging at him to stop, but he doesn't care. Not now. Not while she's loving him back and holding him in her arms. Not while his greatest longings are being fulfilled. Taking her hand, they walk away from the beach. Regretfully, she says goodnight and walks off into the darkness. Watching her leave, the sickness of his resistance to the Yami returns full force. His feet drag home all too quickly and he knows that his happiness will be shattered soon. Walking into the room, he stands and waits. The Yami bursts free violently and stands glaring at him. But this time, Bakura stands in front of him.  
  
You've resisted me. Again. The usual lessons would be too good for you. You still need to learn your place. You are beneath me. And I know that you know this as well as I.   
  
Bakura remains silent and steels himself for the torture. His hated Yami brings out the knife again, and Bakura's fear returns. All hope of standing to face his Yami desert him and he falls to his knees with his face in his hands.   
  
You knew that you would be punished. The Yami smiles. It's too late to turn back now boy. You will learn what happens if love is in the way.  
  
Raising the cruel blade, the Yami reopens the two deep gashes on the trembling boy's arms. Slashing them deeper, he cruelly carves his way to the bone. Crying out in pain and fear, Bakura slumps to the floor and curls into a trembling ball. The Yami then plunges the blade again into his exposed side. Tears streaming unchecked to the floor along with his own blood, Bakura pleads for the Yami to stop. Smiling evilly and nodding approvingly at his work, the Yami again fuses with Bakura. Bakura can't summon the strength to get to the bathroom, and so climbs into bed to rest. Soon though, the blood has soaked the sheets. Bakura forces himself to wash the new and old evidence of his disloyalty and grits his teeth when they close leaving the pain still very much alive. Tortured, fearful, and exhausted, Bakura sleeps a troubled slumber. Evil dreams awaken him through the night until he can't take it anymore. Climbing out of bed and pulling on some clean clothes, he walks back to the beach. Staring out at the moonlit waters, he remembers the feeling of kissing Samantha. Still, he thinks. Is it all worth being ripped apart every night? Closing his eyes and breathing deeply of the sea air, he knows that it is. And tomorrow, I'll stand up to the Yami he thinks. But in his heart, he knows that it isn't true.   
  
I don't have the heart to stand up to him.   
  
The realization hurts him almost as deep as the wounds inflicted upon him. Fingering the millennium ring, Bakura turns back home and sleeps the rest of the night.  
  
*The next day (Saturday)  
  
Bakura opens his eyes and sees the sun shining. Birds chirp outside the window and he heads to the beach to do some serious thinking. When he gets there, he sees Samantha lying out on a towel. He approaches her and winces at the pain of last night's torture.   
  
Hey Samantha.  
  
Hi Bakura...  
  
Sitting next to her, he knows that he must tell her sooner or later. Still, when he opens his mouth to speak, the Yami's power over him is enough to close it. Summoning all his courage and resistance, Bakura forces himself to tell her.  
  
Samantha... I... need to tell you something...  
  
Suddenly, the Yami, angry as hell itself, bursts out of it's millennium ring prison and draws the knife before Bakura can say anything. Stabbing it deep into his host's chest, they Yami watches smiling as blood flows out onto the sand. Then, as soon as the deed is done, he disappears again dropping the knife. All that Bakura can see before he blacks out is Samantha running grief-stricken to his side...  
  
*A little later  
  
Bakura opens his eyes to the breathing of life into him. Realizing that it's Samantha, he turns one breath into a loving kiss and drops his head weakly to the sand. Taking her hand, he tells her all.  
  
Samantha, there's something you should know. Around my neck is the millennium ring. In it contains an evil spirit. My Yami. I've disobeyed him for the last time now. But... even as I am dying... I will always love you... Thank you so much... for showing me... joy... only... if it was... for ... a ... few precious minutes...  
  
No! They'll take care of you. An ambulance is on its way...  
  
Shaking his head, Bakura smiles sadly.  
  
Only... if... the millennium ring is taken off... can I live... but that's... impossible... it... hurts... too... much...  
  
Then I will wear it instead. Will that hurt you...?  
  
That would be worse... I can't... let... you go... through... the... agony... I've gone... through...  
  
You can't stop me...  
  
Please don't...  
  
Samantha takes the millennium ring and puts it around her own neck. She feels a sudden merging with an unseen spirit and her vision burrs with pain. As Bakura's life returns, he grabs the knife that the Yami had dropped after it had tried to kill him.   
  
I'm sorry Samantha...  
  
Tears blurring his vision, Bakura pierces Samantha's heart with the knife in order to save her from the pain of the Yami's torture. Weeping without end, Bakura places the ring around his neck once again and loses strength rapidly as the fatal wound returns. As he falls into death, he takes Samantha into his arms and kisses her passionately. Barely alive, she uses her last breath to kiss him back and they fall together onto the sand both wrapped in an eternal sleep.  
  
  
  



End file.
